


There's Honey and Sap in the Couch of Your Lap

by bertie456 (bertee)



Series: Bones: You're Lovely to Me [9]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertie456





	There's Honey and Sap in the Couch of Your Lap

They knew it was wrong.

They were fully aware that it was frowned upon, inappropriate, and possibly even immoral, but they couldn't stop. It was like a craving which, once given into, could never be sated.

Sitting comfortably on the soft mattress of the hotel bed, Brennan murmured in absent-minded pleasure as she sucked hard, letting her tongue swirl around the tip while she moved her mouth slowly back along, her lips still firmly pressed around the sides. She smiled to herself as the warmth hit the back of her throat, trickling down inside her and leaving the unmistakeable flavor lingering on her tastebuds.

Finished, she let herself drop down onto her elbows as she looked up at her partner, licking any remnants from her lips. Booth's mouth curved up in a half-smile, and he raised his eyebrows, asking teasingly, "Good?"

"As always," she replied with a contented sigh before glancing back to the case files lying on the table and at the foot of the bed. "You know, we really shouldn't be doing this. It just seems wrong, with the case and everything."

Booth's smile faded slightly as he considered this. "I don't know. I mean, if we did it back in DC it would be fine."

Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Brennan replied, with a knowing smile, "Yeah, but we never wanted to in DC. It's only because we're here that we even thought to."

He shrugged. "It's not like we're hurting anyone."

"Yeah, but what if someone saw us now?" she asked, not entirely concerned about the prospect.

Booth grinned. "It's 9pm. We're in your hotel room in the middle of Pennsylvania. I don't think anyone's going to be watching what we're doing."

"Still..."

"'Still' what, Bones?" he pressed, leaning back with a sigh. "All we're doing is eating some honey, and last time I checked, that wasn't a crime." Reaching for the small glass jug of honey, he added, "Of course if it is, Winnie the Pooh's probably got a life sentence by now."

Temperance watched as he dipped a finger in the thick amber liquid before bringing it to his mouth, just as she had done a moment earlier. Turning her attention back to the papers lying on the bed in front of her, she shook her head, "It just doesn't seem right. This man, whoever he was, was killed by bears because of the honey he was carrying in his backpack. Honey is the reason he died, and now we're eating it while trying to solve his case."

Booth sat forward in his chair across the spacious bedroom, meeting her eyes. "Honey is not the COD, Bones. That would be the large hungry bears that attacked him. And there is nothing wrong with having a snack while waiting for that ID from Angela. So just relax, okay? Lie back on that huge bed of yours and enjoy some more honey-goodness."

Smirking, she followed his suggestion, inquiring mockingly, "I'm guessing your bed's a little smaller than this?"

"A little, yeah," he answered, sarcastically. "Why do you think we're looking through the evidence in your incredibly spacious hotel room rather than in my box-with-a-bed?" Propping his feet on her coffee table, he hinted, "You know, you could always put me on your one of a kind anthropologist tab. Book an extra hotel room, tell the accounts department that you need me there..."

"Why would I possibly need you there at night, Booth?"

"I'm sure you could think of some reason," he shot back with a wicked smile. Seeing her roll her eyes, he added, "Hey, you can't say you wouldn't love having me at your beck and call."

Ignoring the deeply appealing images that sprang to mind, she replied smugly, "If I need you, I'll just call you at your hotel like I do now. I am not misusing my privileges to get you a better room."

"Fine," Booth said, sulking slightly as he sank back into his chair, the case file on his knees and the half-eaten honey by his side. Uncomfortable with her current sprawled position, Brennan sat upright again, leaning back against the headboard and dipping her index finger into the gooey liquid while she focused her attention on the pictures of the remains.

Silence prevailed for a few minutes, as they both studied the information in front of them while a cool summer breeze blew in through the open window, alleviating some of the humidity in the hotel room. Struggling to concentrate on the information in front of her, Temperance was relieved when Booth's question cut through the restless silence, "What time did Angela say she would call?"

Swallowing the honey she'd just retrieved with her finger, she answered, "She said the computer should find a match some time before 9.30."

Looking over at her, Booth said with a chuckle, "Bones, you've got a little..." He gestured to his mouth, trying to indicate where the stray honey was, and laughed again when she licked the wrong side. "Other side."

Brennan wasn't entirely sure what made her do it. It could've been the balmy night which caused her to feel light-headed, or it could've been the fact that she and Booth were alone in a hotel room together, but something made her meet his eyes and purposefully run her tongue just above the drop of honey that she could feel at the side of her mouth.

She heard the chuckle slip away from his lips until their soft breathing was the only sound in the room. Her eyes never left his, her gaze challenging yet open. He could easily laugh again, tease her for being a messy eater, and return to the normal conversation, but he didn't.

A strange combination of relief and anticipation welled up inside her as Booth got to his feet and walked casually over to the bed. The challenge remained in her eyes as he cupped her face with his left hand, gently tilting her head up to him and using his thumb to brush the corner of her mouth, removing the honey. Looking up at him, she recognised the same daring in his eyes as he held his thumb in place, leaving the choice up to her.

Again, it would have been easy for her to do nothing, to smile and sit back against the headboard as he returned to his seat, but she was not about to pass up the opportunity. It took little thought or analysis for her to open her mouth and suck lightly on his thumb to remove the honey he offered her. Their eyes stayed together as she did so, and she was faintly gratified to see that the intensity of the moment was not lost on her partner.

As she released his thumb from between her lips, she dipped her own finger into the glass jug resting at her side. Not saying a word, she raised her hand, holding it in the air as a sticky drop fell onto her collarbone. Booth moved closer, taking her finger between his own lips, and she felt her heart start to beat faster as his tongue slid playfully against her, removing the honey as she had done seconds before.

Trying to calm her breathing, she felt his grip loosen on her finger and dropped her hand back to the bed, wondering how the situation would progress. It was not too late for either of them to make a joke, break the tension and consign the experience to carefree tomfoolery, but from the look in his eyes, she could tell Booth wasn't about to back off. Unwilling to let this go either, Temperance tilted her head to the side.

It was the slightest of movements, but it was enough of an invitation for Booth, who pressed his lips to her neck, tasting the sweetness there as his tongue brushed softly against her pale skin. His hands went to her sides as he bent over, holding her to him, and she could feel the heat of his skin through her thin camisole. Encouraged by the new and reassuring warmth, she moved her head down, cutting off his access to her neck and meeting his eyes, both of them breathing heavily.

Through all the years they had worked together, neither one of them had ever been bold enough to make the first move, knowing that it would reveal an intent and vulnerability that they couldn't bring themselves to show. However, by small extensions of their already intimate gestures, they had got this far, and the step that had been eluding them for so long no longer required a "move" so much as an agreement. Neither knew who instituted it, but the resolution seemed to pass behind their eyes at the same time, and the distance between them was instantly closed as their lips met.

The initial touch was gentle, their bodies still apart as Booth leaned over the bed, but it became deeper as Temperance parted her lips to allow his tongue access. She explored his mouth while her hands roamed over his body, learning again every contour which she had already memorised by sight. His hand entangled itself in her hair as he moved her back onto the bed, and she could taste the intoxicating combination of the honey and Booth himself as their tongues continued to caress each other. Lying on her back, she felt his other hand move slowly down to her ass, and she copied his movement, squeezing the firm muscle and enjoying his surprised reaction.

Knowing he'd been urged on by her actions, she smiled as she felt his hand slide up her top, his thumb tracing the underside of her breast while his mouth moved to her neck. Her pulse was racing and she wondered briefly if he could feel it pounding under his lips as he worked downward, planting kisses along her exposed collarbone. Wanting his mouth on hers again, Temperance tugged on his hair, smiling as he obeyed and returned, capturing her lips with equal energy. His hand moved further under her loose top, cupping her breast through her bra and flicking his finger across her hardened nipple, eliciting a moan as she felt a familiar jolt of arousal between her thighs.

Determined not to let him have his own way, she summoned up what strength she could in her relaxed limbs and rolled him over, straddling his hips as he looked up at her in a mixture of surprise and contentment. Leaning over to kiss him again, her fingers began to push his t-shirt up before running greedily over his exposed abdomen, alternating between circling his muscles with her nails and pressing them softly with the pads of her fingers.

Sitting up, her eyes twinkled as Booth followed her movement, allowing her to pull the tee over his head. He repeated the treatment, pulling her pale camisole off and throwing it to the floor as she pushed him back down, running kisses down his neck and feeling the low rumble in his chest as he groaned in pleasure at her ass rubbing against his erection. Prompted by his groan, she moved down, nimbly unfastening his jeans and tugging them off his legs before quickly discarding her own sweatpants and returning to her position astride his crotch.

He tried to sit, pulling her into another kiss as his hands easily undid the clasp of her bra and removed it, but she eased him back down to the soft mattress, taking a moment to enjoy the sight in front of her while she reached across to the cabinet by the bed. Temperance felt another twinge on hearing Booth groan on realising her intention, and debated skipping the foreplay for the main event, knowing that they were both aroused enough as it was.

Her inbuilt love of procedure won out, and she sat back, smiling as his hips thrust towards her, vainly searching for the pressure they both craved. Holding the delicate jug of honey, she slowly drizzled a line down the center of his chest and noted with satisfaction that his breathing became shallower at the sensation. Wordlessly, she set the jug aside and deliberately licked the honey from just above the line of his boxers, impressed at how he somehow became even harder as a result.

She continued upwards, feeling herself becoming wetter at every whimper and moan that escaped his lips in response to her ministrations. Her tongue swirled across his tanned skin, tasting the sweet sugar of the honey and the indefinable flavor that belonged to Booth. Occasionally she let her teeth graze his chest, and felt him buck his hips towards her as she held his upper arms down, ridiculously turned on by the feel of his biceps flexing against her. His fingers ran down her ribcage, his touch tantalisingly light against her bare skin, and she ground her hips against him, almost gasping at the feel of him against her sensitive clit, even through their underwear.

Reaching his nipple, Temperance bit down gently on the brown nub and was rewarded by an involuntary growl from Booth. Glancing up at him, she moved to his other nipple, her lips never leaving his chest, and carefully did the same, this time receiving a groan of simultaneous appreciation and frustration. Another rush of electricity went through her as he suddenly sat up, pulling her against him with one hand, while the other slipped down the back of her panties to squeeze her ass firmly. His lips went to her previously neglected breasts, kissing and sucking around her nipples as he licked off any honey that had been transferred from his chest.

Gasping, she arched herself towards him, fingers digging into his hair as an implicit demand. She felt him exhale against her skin as he smiled, his warm breath making her shiver, before complying with her request and focusing his attention on her tight nipples. She couldn't prevent the tiny noises, evidence of her arousal, from escaping her throat as he took one in his mouth, sucking it as he had done her finger, while he took the other between his fingers, rolling and teasing as she rubbed herself more desperately against his cock.

He pulled back briefly, and her hands immediately moved down to the waistband of his boxers, knowing what he was going to say and being just as ready for it as he was. However, she was taken by surprise when he put his hand on her thigh, his eyes still dark with desire, and said casually, "You going to get that, Bones?"

Frowning in confusion, she asked, puzzled and slightly irritated, "What are you talking about?"

"Angela wants to talk to you," he explained, as though nothing was wrong. "You need to take the call." She stared at him in bewilderment but said nothing, causing him to shake her firmly. "Bones? Bones?"

Brennan's eyes opened upon hearing her nickname and then widened when she saw Booth standing over her, fully clothed and with his hand on her thigh as he shook her awake. Taken aback by her sudden return to reality, she jumped away from him as if burned, scattering her papers all over the floor of the hotel room. Still stunned, she stammered nervously, "Booth, what... why..."

Smirking at her panicked leap out of bed, he waved the phone at her. "Angela's on the line. Says she's got an ID and would very much like to speak to you and go home now." Without waiting for a response, he threw the phone lightly across the bed and began to gather up his files while Brennan hurriedly straightened her clothes, her cheeks flushed red at the awkwardness of the situation.

Holding the phone to her ear, she said a perfunctory hello to Angela as she watched her partner collect his paperwork and head for the door. The artist's voice tumbled down the line as she regaled her friend with the day's events at the Jeffersonian, but Temperance's attention was on Booth as he opened the door, still reeling from the vividness of her dream and the shock awakening.

Her heart was still pounding as he gave a goodnight wave, and it skipped a beat as he called back with a knowing grin, "Sweet dreams, Bones."


End file.
